Daddy's Little Girl
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: A short fic about Max coming home from work to find Abi waiting for him. set before the fallout of stax. one shot


Disclaimer: Eastenders and the Branning Family are not mine.

**Abi Branning: Daddy's Little Girl**

**You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
A ray of hope, a shining star.**

"Daddy!" Abi run down the stairs. She had been home from

school for an hour or so when she had heard her fathers car pull up out side of the house.

"I have only been at work!" laughed Max. But he was glad to get home to such a welcome. He adored coming home when he knew Abi was there, because he knew no one was as good as giving cuddles as his baby was.

"I know." She said coyly looking at her hands as her settled her in his arms.

He laughed softly. "I missed you too princess." He said quietly as they stood in the hall way.

She beamed as he held on to her tightly. "Did you have a good day?"

"Well I have now I have come home to you sweet." He said kissing her and lifted his girl up in to his arms.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was amazing, we got told we were going to be going a new project on animals, daddy, I am going to study Marge for it."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah!"

**You're the brightest of the sunshine  
Morning's first light  
You warm my day, you brighten my night  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl.**

"Abi can you come sit up art the table please," said Tanya.

"Yeah sure," she said as she wondered up from the TV and sat next to max.

"You ok?" he checked as she sat down.

"Yeah. Where's Lauren?"

"She has gone round to Peter and Lucy's so I looks like you have mum and dad to yourself tonight."

"Sorry baby," said Tanya as she came in carrying there dinner. "I should have let you call Ben over."

"I don't mind." she said to her, smiling at her father who gave her a wink. Soon the new baby, her little, brother was going to arrive. Then time with her mum and dad by her self was going to be even more precious but come less often…

**You're the end of the rainbow, my pot of gold,  
You're daddy's little girl to have and hold.  
A precious gem is what you are,  
A ray of hope, a shining star.**

"Right," said Tanya, "it is nearly eight Abi, half an hour before bath and bed." she said to her.

Abi who had been kneeling on the floor colouring in nodded, and turned to her father.

"Daddy?" she asked Max.

"Yes baby, what is it?" he muttered to her, as he watched the television.

"This is going to make me sound like a huge baby but can I have a story when I go to bed tonight?" she asked.

"A story. Baby me and your mum haven't read you a story before bed for years, but if that is what you want, then of course I will." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you…"

**You're the brightest of the sunshine  
Morning's first light  
You warm my day, you brighten my night  
You're sugar you're spice, you're everything nice,  
And you're daddy's little girl.**

"And then the prince swept down, lifted the princess up in his arms, and they went off in to the sun set, and lived happily ever after." Max finished.

He looked down on his youngest daughter,

She had curled her self in to a little ball by his side and sleepily was cuddling him tight still.

"Baby, the story is done; now let me tuck you in." he said tenderly with a smile on his face. He loved it when she cuddled up like this. She looked adorable, her blonde hair all messy up.

"Ok…daddy…." She begun nervously, as he tucked her in to her duvet. "You know when the baby comes, nothing is going to change between me and you, is it?"

"Baby," said Max as he knelt by her bed. Her eyes were awake and alert again. Some times he couldn't stand her eyes. Because they told him some thing. To her, he was a hero. She deserved so munch better. But then she was the only dad he was ever going to have. So she was going to have to make the best of some thing bad. "No matter what, when the baby comes, nothing will change, do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"Why?" her girlish voice quietened.

"Because this baby is a boy. He can and will never be my little girl…not like you princess. And even if it was going to be a girl nothing would change. Because its you Abi. You're my baby girl. And I am going to love the baby just as much as I love you two girls"

"And Bradley?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah and Bradley too. But you're my little girl ok? I won't ever let that change." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Good," she said, her soothed fears leaving her.

He was her daddy, and nothing was ever going to come between them.

"I love you dad." She said to him.

Max almost felt ready top burst in to tears. "I know sweetheart, I love you too."

What he had done could never come out. He couldn't let Stacey break up his family…

He had too much to lose. If ever came out too many people would be hurt.

"Good night baby," he whispered as eh kissed her and left the room.

For that night at least she was safe. His secret was safe.


End file.
